¿Nuestro Destino?
by Angelik-Knight
Summary: La vida da vueltas inesperadas no todo siempre es felicidad, es difícil tener una vida así pero es tu amor por quien sigo adelante.


_**¿Nuestro destino?**_

-¡Shaoran por aquí!

-¡Ya voy! -gritaba un muchacho de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos ambarinos

Ambos chicos habían quedado de encontrarse esa tarde en el parque pingüino.

-Perdón Sakura, ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Para nada -dice recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa

"Este día tiene que ser especial tanto para ella como para mi, he estado esperando por esto desde que tengo memoria, al principio pensé que era una tontería por que nuestros padres se conocieron antes de que nosotros naciéramos, yo nací un año antes que ella así que poco después de yo cumplir 2 años nació mi bello cerezo. A pesar de ser muy pequeño recuerdo claramente como fue tenerla entre mis brazos y como por primera vez que me miro con esos ojos iguales al color de una esmeralda, con ese brillo especial y esa sonrisa que fue dedicada solo para mí.

Pasaron los años y con ellos fuimos creciendo, juntos, inseparables, como hermanos. Y ese era precisamente el problema siempre, sabia que desde siempre yo sentía algo muy especial por ella, algo que me ataba a ella y que hacia que no quisiera fijarme en ninguna otra, ese algo que nunca supe bien que era, y del cual solo me si cuenta cuando otros empezaron a fijarse en ella.

Fui un tonto desde el principio, pero quien puede culpar a un niño pequeño que no sabe nada de la vida, mucho menos que es estar enamorado.

Si enamorado, enamorado de mi bella flor, de absolutamente todo de ella y si estoy perdido y locamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida"

-Y bien Shaoran, ¿Que es lo que querías preguntarme?

-Yo... Sakura...

-¿Si?

El chico se encontraba demasiado nervioso y no se atrevía a mirarla-Lo que quiero decirte es que... -y en un susurro casi imperceptible dijo- tu me gustas mucho Sakura...

-¿Qué?, perdón Shaoran es que hablaste muy bajito

Shaoran en un intento de darse valor se digno a mirarla y sin titubeos le dijo- ¡Tú me gustas mucho Sakura, estoy enamorado de ti! -y sin atreverse a mirar su expresión le dio la espalda esperando no ver su reacción

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero pudieron haber pasado meses y para el seria lo mismo, todo se estaba haciendo eterno, el silencio y la reacción que nunca llego. Shaoran se sentía como un estúpido por hacer lo que hizo así que pensó que lo mejor era que volteara solo para asegurarse si Sakura estaba bien.

**Es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir**

Sorpresa fue la que se llevo al ver a Sakura hecha un mar de lagrimas y mirando lo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella se lanzo hacia el cuello de Shaoran y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sakura se despego un poco de él para mirarlo de frente.

-Yo te amo Shaoran, yo también te amo, desde hace demasiado tiempo, mi querido Shaoran...

Las palabras bastaban en ese momento, sus miradas parecían hablar por ellos, y de un momento a otro sucedió lo que ambos desde hace tiempo fantaseaban y esperaban con ansias, poco a poco se acercaron hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso que mas que ser solo eso estaba cargado de tantas emociones y sentimientos.

-"Y pensar que eso fue cuando teníamos tan solo 12 años y ahora aquí estamos nueve años después sintiendo el mismo amor que hace tanto tiempo" -pensaba Shaoran mientras iba camino a reunirse con su novia

Había sido una velada hermosa, todo había sido perfecto y ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que decírselo

-Sakura tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Sakura sabes que te amo con toda mi alma

-Si me lo haz demostrado muchas veces

-Pues creo que esta será una más, sabes que no me gusta andarme con rodeos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos siempre apoyándonos, eres mi motivación para dar siempre mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**

Sakura solo lo miraba embelesada y asombrada por sus palabras.

-Sakura -se arrodilla frente a ella- Sakura Kinomoto me harinas el gran honor de aceptar ser mi esposa...

Y como si esto fuera parte de un dejavú, algo parecido a su primera declaración fue mas o menos lo que paso, Sakura empezó a llorar de la felicidad, a brincar, Shaoran la cargo por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas, su felicidad era inmensa.

Al dar la noticia casi todos la recibieron con gran alegría excepto una persona, Touya Kinomoto, no es que odiara a su cuñado pero su orgullo de hermano mayor nunca le dejaría admitir que el "mocoso" era el único realmente digno de cuidar a su hermana, pero eso se lo guardaría muy en el fondo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la boda tan esperada se llevara acabo.

-¡Sakurita te vez hermosa! -exclamaba entusiasmada Tomoyo mientras le brillaban los ojos al mirar a su amiga con su vestido de novia

-Gracias Tomy, el vestido que me hiciste esta hermoso -al ver su reflejo le dieron muchísimas ganas de llorar pero se aguanto por que no quería estropear el maquillaje- espero que le guste

-Se va a quedar boquiabierto cuando te vea ya lo veras

Ese día Shaoran se había levantado muy temprano para ir a Tokio por que quería darle una sorpresa a su Sakura, después de arreglar todo lo necesario ya iba de regreso

-Esta bien voy con el tiempo justo para llegar temprano y alcanzarme a arreglarme como se debe, Sakura hoy nuestras vidas van a cambiar...

Todo ya estaba listo, la mayoría de los invitados a la misa estaban ya en el lugar solo faltaba una persona

-¡Donde rayos esta ese mocoso! -decía exasperado Touya

-Cálmate Touya a la pequeña Sakura no le viene nada bien que te pongas así -decía Yukito tratando de calmar a su amigo

-No me pidas que me calme Yuki, pero ese mocoso me va a oír si se atreve a dejar plantada a mi hermana

Su amigo solo lo veía y juntaba toda la paciencia posible para apoyarlo.

-Por que no llegara Shaoran -se preguntaba Tomoyo en esos momentos

-Tranquila querida Tomy vas a ver que en cualquier momento llegara -comentaba Eriol con su típica calma

-Eso espero...

-Siento mucho el retraso de mi hijo señor Kinomoto, el no suele tener retrasos -se disculpaba Ieran Li

-No se preocupe Dama Li, Shaoran tendrá sus motivos para retrasarse, vera que pronto llega

-Papá, ¿aun no ha llegado Shaoran? -pregunta un poco preocupada Sakura

-No aún no hija pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Otra hora mas había pasado y en ese momento todos se encontraban por demás preocupados ya que Shaoran no había dado señal de vida desde hacia horas.

-Les digo que no he sabido nada desde la mañana que hable con el y me dijo que estaba nervioso y que seguramente daría una vuelta por ahí para calmarse un poco -decía ya un tanto angustiado Eriol

-Yo concuerdo con el señor Eriol - comentaba Wei

-Por cierto Wei que han dicho nuestros investigadores -preguntaba Ieran

-Sin rastro mi señora

Todos se encontraban asustados pero nadie como Sakura

-"Mi querido Shaoran espero no te haya pasado nada malo"

Siguió pasando el tiempo hasta que de pronto el celular de Eriol comenzó a sonar

-"Espero que sea importante" -reviso la pantalla y vio el nombre de Shaoran en ella- "al fin" Shaoran por fin llamas, ¿donde haz esta...

-¿Disculpe es el teléfono del señor Eriol?

-Si el habla, disculpe donde esta...

-Le llamaba para...

**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida**

**es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas**

**es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo**

**tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**

Todos se encontraban en silencio parados mirando hacia cualquier lugar esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el castaño, cuando un estruendoso ruido corto el silencio, de inmediato todos voltearon a ver de donde venia tal escándalo topándose con un Eriol tal pálido como un espíritu y un celular destrozado en el suelo. Y a modo de respuesta el dijo:

-Shaoran tuvo un accidente esta en un hospital de Tokio inconsciente

**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar**

**que aun me quedan batallas por ganar**

**es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**

-"Me pregunto que hemos hecho nosotros para recibir este castigo, ¿por qué?, ¿por que de entre tantas personas tenia que sufrir esto mi amado Shaoran?

El no se merece lo que le esta pasando, ¡No lo merece!"

Nos encontramos aquí en la sala de espera, desesperados por saber cual es su condición, de pronto una puerta se abre y sale de ella un doctor, avanza hasta nosotros y dice:

**Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír**

**es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí**

**es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril.**

**Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré**

**es tu amor un siempre te cuidare**

**es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe**

-Familiares de Shaoran Li -nos levantamos -esto es difícil de decir pero creo que es mejor que lo sepan de una vez

-¿Que le pasa?

-El golpe recibido por la voladura fue bastante fuerte causo serios daños en su cerebro y... El esta en coma y no hay ninguna señal buena por el momento que nos diga si es posible que un día despierte

**Y fue ahí donde me derrumbe...**

**Es tu amor un mañana un sonreír**

**es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí**

**es tu amor la alegría en pleno abril.**

**Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré**

**es tu amor un siempre te cuidare**

**es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe**

No recuerdo exactamente como fue que tuve el valor de entrar a esa habitación pero ahora estaba ahí, sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo que todo se rompía en mil pedazos, solo atine a llorar desgarradoramente, se suponía que este iba a ser un día feliz en el que mi vida cambiaria por completo pero no, todo termino en esto. Siento que pase horas llorando tengo los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje se destrozo y el vestido esta manchado, pero nada de eso me importa, lo único que llama mi atención es el.

**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida**

**es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas**

**es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo**

**tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños.**

-¿Por que tenias que irte ahora que yo mas te necesito?, ¿por qué ahora amor mío?, ¡¿por que ahora que vamos a tener un hijo?!... ¡Nuestro hijo! -decía entre lamentos

**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar**

**que aun me quedan batallas por ganar**

**es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar**

-Hola mi amor, ya vine de nuevo ahora no pude traer a Sterling por que esta un poco enfermo y tu madre quiso cuidarlo un rato

Lleva así dos años y aún no despierta, pero tengo fe en que un día lo hará y por fin conocerá a nuestro hermoso hijo.

-No sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho -dice acariciando la mejilla de su esposo -pero pronto estaremos juntos ya veraz

**Es tu amor, es tu amoor,**

**es tu amor que me alegra la vida**

**es tu amor quien sana mis heridas**

**es tu amor que me enseño a volar,**

**me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perdermeee**

-Hola mi querido Shaoran hemos venido a verte

-Hola papi te traje un regalo -decía un niño con aspecto de 4 años que era una copia fiel a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre

-Si mi amor te hemos traído un regalo, no podíamos dejar pasar una fecha tan importante

-Feliz cumpleaños papi

Pasaron un rato mas charlando con el pero ya era hora de marchar

-Ya es tiempo de irnos mi querido Shaoran, despídete Sterling

-Adiós papi, iremos a orar por ti -y dejando un ramo de flores que habían traído empezaron a caminar

**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.**

-No llores mami sabes que papi se pondrá triste si lloras

-Si lo se hijo, lo haré -le dice abrazando lo

-No te preocupes mamá pronto estaremos los tres juntos ya verás

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas a su hijo mientras se retiraban

Mientras las flores reposaban en frente de la placa de plata que decía:

_**Li Shaoran**_

_**Aquí yace un gran ejemplo, gran hijo, padre y amigo**_

- Lo estaremos hijo un día lo estaremos

"Adiós mi querido Shaoran"

"Adiós Papá"

**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,**

**es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.**


End file.
